


Let’s Make a Bet

by careaphite



Series: dnf one shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, playful arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite
Summary: “I’m serious!” Dream said back instantly. “You think you’re the best kisser out of us?” George scoffed.“I guess you’ll never know.” Dream was silent. George sat with his mouth open in anticipation. The silence of the call rang through his headphones, driving him crazy.“Hm,” Dream finally hummed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Let’s Make a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> mwuahhahahaha this is complete and utter brainrot and kinda crack but not anyways enjoy

“Oh, shut up,” George spoke low through the mic as Dream chuckled quietly across the line. 

“You’re the one that’s only had one girlfriend ever, George,” Dream snapped back with a laugh, “Not to mention it only lasted three weeks.”

“Wow, way to bring up my shameful past,” George tried to sound hurt. He honestly didn’t care about Dream’s lonely jokes anymore. He had grown numb to them. “I’m gonna leave the call and cry.”

“But that’s where you're wrong, George,” Dream’s tone became giddier, “Now that you live in Florida, you will never have a moment alone. As soon as this call hangs up, you’re gonna have to be with me in person instead.”

“Ughhhh,” George groaned out. In reality, his new living situation was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He got to live with his best friends in a warm place and do whatever he wanted. But he had to put on the show for Dream. 

“Will you two please shut up. Please,” Sapnap finally spoke up. Dream laughed. 

“Sapnap, where’ve you been?” Dream questioned. 

“I was eating, dumbass. But i could still hear all of your stupid bickering,” Dream and George laughed together. George did sometimes feel bad that Sapnap had to deal with their antics, but he more regularly felt amused. 

“I’m just trying to get George to admit how sad his love life is,” Dream explained to Sapnap. 

“It’s not like I’m in denial or anything, Dream,” George replied annoyedly, “You remind me every two seconds anyways.”

“That’s true,” Sapnap spoke through a bite of food. 

“Because it’s _funny_ George. Maybe get some and then I’ll give it a rest.” George rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just admit I’m the best kisser out of the three of us and we can move on.” George felt his face flush. That was new. 

“Doubtful,” George spoke out with determination. The only doubt in his mind was whether or not Dream would put his kissing skills to use. 

“What the fuck is your guys’ problem?” Sapnap sounded exasperated, but enjoying himself nonetheless. “The best _kisser_? How did you end up on that Dream?” Dream only laughed. “But ya, I vouch for George. It’s doubtful.” 

“Oh come on,” Dream spoke low. “It’s obvious.”

George pulled his lip between his teeth, “How is it obvious, Dream? Not like you’ve kissed us.” George knew exactly what he was doing. He smiled at the moment of silence he elicited from Dream. A rare occurrence, and a victory in George’s playbook. 

“Me and Dream have kissed plenty of times, right Dream?” Sapnap spoke jokingly. Dream only snickered and whispered a few denials. “I have to go shower. Stay out of trouble freaks,” Sapnap said before he left the call. It remained silent for a few minutes after Sapnap left as Dream and George focused on their Minecraft games. 

“Do you actually think your smooch ability could rival mine, George?” Dream finally asked. George snickered, noting Dream’s attempt at comedy in order to mask his serious inquiry. 

“Are we really still on this Dream?” George was glad they were. Dream couldn't know that, though. 

“I’m serious!” He said back instantly. “You think you’re the best kisser out of us?” George scoffed. 

“I guess you’ll never know.” Dream was silent. George sat with his mouth open in anticipation. The silence of the call rang through his headphones, driving him crazy. 

“Hm,” Dream finally hummed. There was no more amusement in his tone. It hung low in the air and in George’s mind. George squeezed his eyes shut. He continued to silently play Minecraft as Dream also remained silent. He was satisfied with this outcome. He felt he had achieved victory, silencing Dream and finally using the balls to be flirty back. He heard shuffling on Dream’s end of the call, assuming he was just readjusting. 

George was very focused on the task of building his house as the call remained silent. His door creaked open behind him, causing him to pull his headphones off one ear and look over questioningly. Dream was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his lanky frame leaning against the side. 

“Yes?” George said with raised eyebrows. Dream smiled slightly and stepped inside, closing the door. George turned back to his computer, trying to hide his blush as Dream moved over to sit on his bed. It was silent for another minute as George tried to return his focus to the game, but all he could think about was Dream’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He felt his chair move back and turned to see Dream pulling on it with his foot. 

“Oh my god, what do you want you baby,” George asked, tilting his head to the side. Dream only answered with a smirk. George’s face faltered for an instant, but he quickly built up his walls again, crossing his arms. Dream leaned forward, eyes shifting momentarily down George’s body. _What the fuck was that?_ George tried his best to hold in the red that was flushing his features. 

“Dream, I’m serious-“ George was cut off abruptly by Dream pulling George even closer and pushing his headphones down, his hand brushing George’s cheek teasingly slow as he did so. “What the fuck…” George tried to keep up his annoyed act, but he found himself falling completely into Dream’s trap. He leaned forward momentarily, eyes flicking down to Dream’s lips. Dream’s smirk grew larger across his face as he pulled George’s chair impossibly closer. 

They stared at each other for a long time, the tension is the air becoming palpable. “Let’s settle this, huh?” Dream whispered low, and George bit his lip. Dream’s hand was on George’s jaw in an instant and pulling George in. All of George’s guard told him to pull back, tell Dream to piss off, keep things cordial. But god, he had wanted this since the moment he laid eyes on Dream when they met in the airport a week ago. Hell, he’d wanted this for the past year and a half. 

Their lips met in a frustrated collision, both of them melting into each other instantly. Dream pressed forward with hot passion, pushing George back and causing him to have to lean forward again. Dream was right, he was good at this. George moved a hand behind Dream’s neck, pulling him in closer and running the hand up through his hair. Dream settled one hand on George’s thigh and the other ran through his dark hair. George felt euphoric, like he had been waiting to do this his entire life. The kiss became softer, more controlled, more synchronous. George had kissed people before, but it had never felt like this. He began to wonder if kissing was actually about skill or about who it was with. Because _this_ , this was something different. 

George began to press back on Dream, moving forward in his chair as their lips continued to slot together. Their knees tangled clumsily between them in the awkward sitting position, but they made it work well. He ran a hand along Dream’s cheekbone gently, and down across his shoulder. In a moment of pure bravery, he ran his hand down Dream’s chest, eliciting a small moan from the blonde. George smiled into the kiss at the sweet sound, but it was short lived as Dream pulled away, standing up quickly. 

George fell back and felt cold air rush to fill the space Dream had been in. He looked up at Dream, a smile growing across his face. Dream smiled back lightly through his blown pupils, clearly trying to compose himself. He looked toward the door and back at George, returning to his cool exterior. 

“You’re...decent,” He said to George, who scoffed. Before George could retort, Dream had flashed a white smile and left the room. George sat, frozen in awe, staring at the door and then down at the indent Dream left on his bed. He placed his forearm gingerly over his flushed face. _Fuck._


End file.
